Alterverse Files: Lux Edition
by Vanitus Omnipotent
Summary: In the omniverse, there are alters, and from these alters came two types, the Umbra and the Lux. You have selected Lux, a term involving the best or perfect version of a character. Welcome, to the Alterverse, be prepared to be amazed and dazzled by Lux.
1. Alterverse File 981

Within a dark room, a looming silhouette of a laptop zooms ever closer to the screen, flashes of strange images hit the viewing apparatus the viewer is currently looking at.

From images of families and friends to the indeterminable faces of happiness and love, the images bombard you as letters fly across the shadows, each one bigger than the last as the screen turned on with a blue hue.

A hand, obscured by a black glove, began to type on the keys as the words began to form.

This set of letters was:

**The Alterverse Files.**

That was when a set of words appeared under the title in a brilliant ray of white and pink.

**Lux Edition.**

The screen showed some numbers before a file was introduced, marked:

**Alterverse File #981- Princess of Dragons**

(Initiating origin file)

Xxxxxxx

-Earth Land, somewhere in the mountains-

"AHHHHHH!" screamed a woman while in excruciating pain as a figure with black hair and wearing a brown cloak watched on with morbid fascination.

'I should've come here after she gave birth.' "Irene relax."

"DON'T TELL ME TO RELAX YOU BASTARD!" The woman yelled in pain. "YOU TRY GIVING BIRTH AFTER TWO HUNDRED YEARS!"

Nurse's surrounded the woman while trying to keep her cool and relaxed.

The figure looked while noting that the nurses were originally just pieces of twigs and rocks a few minutes ago as he looked at woman, the former queen of Dragnof, who at this time was finally giving birth after several centuries. 'To think she was only a dragon a few seconds ago.'

"AHHHHHHH! GET IT OUT OF ME!" She screamed while the nurses rushed to help her.

"I should-"

"YOU ARE STAYING ZEREF!" She snapped while grabbing his right arm. "AND YOU WILL COMFORT ME!"

He sighed at that before seeing the baby's head and felt queasy. "I'm not so-"

"AAAAAAAHHH!" She screamed while pushing the baby out, breaking Zeref's arm in the process.

(A long process later)

Irene panted while feeling all her strength leave her. "Ah…"

All the while a small child with a tuft of red hair was carefully cleaned and placed in a bundle of blankets as Zeref was nursing his now shattered arm.

'Thank the gods it's over.' He thought before seeing the queen of dragons holding her child. "You have your child, but what shall you do now?"

"I...will..." She said while muttering a little.

He raised an eyebrow. "What was that?"

"I...will...raise...her..."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes…" She said while letting the little one hold her finger. "I am…"

He sighed while walking away. "As you wish, but one day you will have to repay me for returning you to a humanoid form."

She then looked at him. "You are the god...father…"

He stopped in his tracks with a blank expression. "What?"

"You...heard…" Irene panted. "Me...you're the...godfather…"

"...That's a bad idea." He said before walking off. "I bring only death."

"Get...back...here..." She panted while the baby kept on playing with her finger. "Don't...walk away…"

Zeref kept going before the baby started to whimper.

"Aw...aw...aw…" she cried while a magic circle appeared near her mouth and caused a barrage of blades to hit the mage in the back.

Zeref and Irene's eyes widened with the male coughing up some blood while falling face down.

"Ahhhh!" The baby cried while the man slowly got up and looked shocked at the child's magic.

'That child used magic, not even an hour after being born?' Zeref thought while Irene was flabbergasted.

'She...She has magic that strong…' she thought in awe as the baby squirmed in her arms.

"Ahhhh!"

"Hush now." She said while rocking her a little. "Mama's here."

"Waaaahhhh!"

The woman sighed while rocking the little one as Zeref looked on in surprise.

'To have magic at this age...perhaps she's the one to end me.' "Irene, I will accept the position of godfather, but upon her sixteenth birthday she will head out into the world and find a guild called Fairy Tail."

"What? Why?"

"It will be revealed when the time comes." He said while walking away.

Swish!

Only for a sword to hit him in between the ass cheeks.

Irene winced while her baby sniffled.

"Ah…"

'That gotta hurt.' She thought as Zeref tried not to scream in pain.

(Some time in the future)

"Mama!"

Irene sighed while currently busy cutting some wolf meat near the fireplace. "Erza dear, I'm busy."

"But maaaamaaaaa!"

She sighed. "What is it dear?" 'I hope it's not another lizard.'

"Look what I can do!" said a small girl with long scarlet hair that went to her elbows, brown eyes, and wearing a blue shirt and green pants as she held out her hands.

SWISH!

And caused a giant claymore with a single red eye to appear from her palms.

"I can make butter knives!"

Irene blinked while revealing herself to be a tall voluptuous woman with thickly braided bow adorned scarlet hair with two front braids with two golden ornaments near the upper sections as well as two behind her head, two U-shaped earrings, red lipstick, brown eyes, wearing a black top with a diamond shaped opening and a heart shaped pattern around the borders with exposed the bottom half of her H cup breasts and extends downwards to the navel of her stomach where it meets a large angular scar, draped over by a dark colored cape with a light colored inside, two medallion gold-like ornaments on the ends of her collar, and is held together by a golden chain that is over a wide white bow, an elongated black loincloth with white borders on its edges that is connected to another cloth piece that made her wide hips more pronounced, black thigh-high heel boots with a white colored border near the top, black gloves with a similar white border and white claw like extensions on the ends of her fingers, a black witch's hat that was much larger than her head which possessed four long dreadlocks with white bandaging near its ends that went to her ass as it's edges were lined with a fuzzy white fur, as she had a massive light brown staff that was divided into two large inwardly curved antlers near the top with brown leopard skin spots that extends up to the antler's tips floating next to her as if it was defying gravity.

"Erza, that's not a butter knife."

"Eh? But it's a butter knife."

"It's a claymore."

"Clay...more?" She cocked her head to the side while imagining a clay monster with multiple heads that spewed more of itself from its butt.

"Yes."

"...so it poops more clay?"

Irene sighed while shaking her head at the five year old. "No, a claymore is a giant sword."

"Oh!" She said before blinking and looked at the blade. "...so it's a butter blade?"

"No."

"Oh." She said while looking at the blade.

"But you did a good thing." Irene smiled. "You started concentrating your magic."

"Yay!" she smiled while jumping up and down.

Irene smiled before taking the sword away. "It's almost time for lunch. Please go wash up, and don't forget your face."

"Ok mama!" She said before running off.

(Later)

The girl smiled while eating some cooked wolves' meat, with her hands.

"Erza." Irene said while using some silver utensils. "No eating with your hands."

"But it's fun!" She pouted.

"Use your fork."

Erza pouted before getting an idea and started eating without her hands.

"Erza!"

She looked up with food on her mouth.

"Don't do that! You're a human not a dragon!"

She gulped. "But aren't I a dragon in spirit?"

Irene sighed at that before noticing a small tail made of silver scales popping out of Erza's pants. Her eyes widened as the tail swished a little. "Um...Erza?"

"Yes mama?" she said innocently.

"Do you feel...odd?"

"No." she said while two tiny pink horns popped on her head. "Why?"

"Um...no reason." 'What the!? Is she...no! She can't be!'

Erza shrugged while her hands turned into claws and she blinked. "...look mama! I'm a lizard!"

'AH!' thought Irene in horror. 'She's becoming a dragon!'

Erza smiled while she poked her tail. "So cool."

POOF!

That was when the transformation dissipated in a puff of smoke as Erza returned to normal.

"Aw!" She pouted.

Irene sighed in relief, but still felt dread in her gut. 'So she can only change half way...that's not reassuring at all.'

"Mama, am I a dragon mage?"

"No."

"But then why did I have a tail? And claws?"

"I will tell you when you're older."

"Aw!" she huffed.

"Now eat your lunch and we will start your magic training tomorrow morning. After all, you are starting to manifest your magic, meaning perhaps you will become a great mage." 'Or a dragon...like me.'

"Ok mama." She said before looking into Irene's eyes. "Mama?"

"Yes?"

"When I grow up, I want to be just like you."

Irene smiled and felt her heart warm up hearing that. "We will see Erza."

She smiled. "Mama."

"Yes?" 'I hope it's more complim-'

"Can I marry you?"

And cue the woman nearly face faulting and gave a sweatdrop. "I don't think that would work Erza."

"Why?"

"I'm...ugh, just finish your lunch." 'She's definitely going to give me grief later.'

"Ok mama." She pouted while eating her food, with her hands.

"Erza!"

(Many years later)

We find ourselves in what looked like a stone arena with numerous training dummies set up. All of them with blades in their hands as Irene watched from a nearby rock.

"Today you will concentrate your magic into a focal point of destruction." She smiled. "Or Dragon's Roar as people so apply put it." she spoke firmly. "It helps with your focus and will determine just how well you can use your magic into one area."

The figure nodded while it was revealed to be Erza, who now have grown into a young teen young with long scarlet hair that went to her elbows and spread out all around her, a small ass and D cup breasts, wearing nothing but a pair of pink panties and a bra, much to her mother's embarrassment. "Yes mama-I mean mother."

"And after this, please put something on."

"No." She said with a huff. "I like looking like mother."

'Damn hormones!' she thought in annoyance. 'I should have bunkered down on her wearing more clothes when she grew up.'

Erza looked at the dummies before summoning a magic circle around her mouth. "Burp!"

And caused her to burp instead.

"..."

"Try again."

She nodded before doing it again. "Burp!"

And got the same results.

"Again."

(A few tries later)

"Ah...burp…" Erza panted while feeling aired out.

"This isn't working." Irene sighed. "Lets try something else."

Erza got up before looking at Irene's staff. "Mother, is it possible to use your staff?"

"Eh?"

"I heard from our studies that some mages need staffs or other objects to manage their own powers so maybe I'm part of that stigma?"

"Well, I used magic easier when I learned to channel it through my staff…" Irene said while Erza took the staff and focused her magic on the last remaining dummy. "Hey! I didn't give you permission!"

The staff slowly grinned a dark purple magic circle while ten more surrounded it like a row of cogs as Erza took a deep breath.

"DRAGON'S ROAR!"

BOOM!

Caused a tornado of blades to appear from her staff and mouth as it-

KABOOOOOOOOOM!

Created a crater ten miles deep!

Sending both of them flying through the air.

CRASH!

Both groaned while landing on the ground as Irene looked completely shocked at the results.

'I knew her powers were greater then a normal mage...but this is insane! And with a staff too?!'

"Ow..."

Erza groaned while looking at the handy work. "...wow…"

'If this keeps up she'll become something worse than Acnologia.'

"Mother…" Erza looked at Irene with stars in her eyes. "That was so cool! Let's do it again!"

"How about we take a break instead? That was a lot of magic and I don't want you wearing yourself out."

"Huh? But I'm not tired yet."

'WHAT?!'

"I have more energy to spare." Erza smiled. "And I feel like an energetic bunny."

'How...how?! I was never like this as a child yet...she's still active after a high level spell?!' She thought before noticing a familiar black haired black mage walking behind Erza.

"Was this your doing?"

She turned and blinked. "Yes, and you are?"

"You can call me Zeref."

"...Elf?" Erza said while imagining a tall tanned elf girl with a skimpy bikini.

"No, Zeref."

"Oh. So you're an elf?"

"I just said no."

"Oh." She said. "But why did you ask?"

"Because I thought a dragon was here."

"..." Erza blinked before recalling a faint memory from her past and went wide eyed. "You're mother's boyfriend!"

Irene facepalmed at that. "No Erza, he's not."

Zeref sighed. "I'm your godfather."

"..." she blinked before looking at Irene. "Are you sure he's not your boyfriend? Because if he is, I'll just kick his ass."

"Trust me Erza, he's not." Irene sighed. "But why are you here?"

"To see her progress, and from what I can see." He sighed before being very blunt. "She's too destructive."

"Gee, you think?"

"Yes." He said before Erza started to stare at his hair.

'Fluffy.' She thought while rubbing it.

"...why are you doing that?"

"Because you're fluffy." Erza smiled. "Plus your hair might make the perfect core for my new staff, if mother approves that is."

"Which I don't. In fact, I'm grounding you for taking my staff without permission too young lady."

"What?! But mother!"

No buts." Irene frowned. "No magic, training or staff making for the next three months!"

Erza pouted while Zeref internally smiled as he recalled his own past.

"That's not fair."

"But it is your punishment." She sighed.

Zeref patted Erza's hair before pulling a bit of his hair out. "Here, for after your punishment."

"Huh?"

"For the staff."

"Oh!" She said with wide eyes. "Thanks mister elf!"

"I am not an elf."

"But your Zeref, Ze Elf."

He sweatdropped at that.

"Zeref, don't. She needs to be punished."

"As I said Irene, the hair is for after her punishment."

She sighed and shook her head. 'It'll just encourage her.'

Zeref walked away before whispering into her ear. "Don't forget about the promise."

She frowned while nodding.

Erza watched the man walk away before calling out. "Bye mister elf!"

"Not my name!" he snapped in frustration.

"Ok mister elf!"

He groaned while feeling very human at the moment. 'Was this what Mavis felt like with me?'

'I never get tired of hearing her say that.' Irene thought with a snicker. 'It is too cute.'

(One year later)

Irene sighed while knowing today's the day, and feeling very depressed about it. 'Her sixteen birthday...and she has to go...no! Don't cry, it's for the best…'

"Mama? I'm ready."

She sighed while looking at the girl, now covered in a thick cloak. "Yes...but before you go, please just be safe."

"I will mama, I promise.' She said while Irene watched her walk away, holding a large box in her hands, a gift for her daughter. "And I will write to you when I find Fairy Tail."

Irene sniffled while waving to her. "Don't forget!"

"I won't!"

"And don't forget to wear decent clothes!"

"Mama!'

(A few months later)

-Fiore, Magnolia Town, Fairy Tail Guild-

It was a normal day for the guild, laughs, drinks, fights and flirting, mostly fights as right now we see a certain stripper fighting with a fire mage while the others snickered at their antics.

"Take it back fire breath!"

"No way blue balls!"

Both butted heads while a young woman with long scarlet hair that went to her feet and spread out all around her, brown eyes, a large ass and I cup breasts, wearing a long red shirt that exposed her belly, dark white shorts that went to her hips, a long gray cloak that hung over her back and went all the way to her feet, black boots that went to her knees, tiny diamond shaped silver earrings, a white witch's hat that was much larger than her head which possessed two long dreadlocks with black bandaging near its ends that went to her ass as it's edges were lined with a fuzzy red fur, and holding a giant ten foot staff made of birch tree with several horns on the tip along with a single black diamond in the center, in her right hand walked inside and sat on a chair.

This was noticed by the white haired girl at the bar who smiled and walked over. "Hello there."

She looked at her and smiled. "Hey, is this Fairy Tail?"

"Yes why?"

"Because I wanted to join, but from what I see." She pointed to the two guys before saying really loudly. "They don't hold a candle to my mother."

"Oh! That's wonderful that you want to join. I'll go find the guildmaster."

"One moment." she smiled. "I would love to join, but I haven't trained in a while, so can you tell me who is the strongest here? That way I can see if they are worthy of defeating me."

"Um...ok? But who are you exactly?"

"Oh just the daughter of the Queen of Dragons." She said with pride as Narsu overheard and went wide-eyed.

"Wait, did you say-AH!" he let out before he was sent flying.

"Get your head in the game flame breath!"

He groaned while getting up and was about to hit Gray before a large broadsword went past him and nearly sliced his pants off.

The woman chuckled while holding out her staff. "I said I'm the daughter of the Queen of Dragons. So are you strong?"

"Hell yeah!"

She got out of her chair. "Then let us fight, and don't hold back."

"You sure? I'm pretty tough."

She smirked before tapping the ground with her staff as fifty magical circles appeared all around her. "So am I."

Natsu blinked before a giant barrage of blades rushed from all directions like a raging tornado as it went all over the guild, destroying everything in its path. He had to duck and avoid a few while everyone else quickly ran for cover as he ran at her. "Hey! Don't go busting up the place!"

She blinked before using her staff to block an attack from his punch. "Aren't you the ones that destroy everything?"

"That's different for us!"

She shrugged before smacking Natsu on the face several times with the staff before using the butt end to send him flying into a blade tornado. "Time for some fun." She took a deep breath as the staff glowed. "Dragon…"

Natsu braced himself as the numerous blades cut into him.

"Queen's ROAR!"

BOOOOOOOOM!

A giant explosion hit Magnolia as a large crater hit the guild, destroying it in the process, and causing Natsu, now covered in cuts and gashes, to fall to the ground with a thud.

She panted while looking slightly tired. "Yep, restraints are a pain."

Grey and Mirajane went wide eyed at that statement. 'That's restraining?!'

Natsu got up while not willing to give up, even if his body was telling him otherwise. "Damn, that...actually hurt." he grinned while cracking his knuckles. "Now I'm fired up!"

She blinked before smirking as well. "Hey, before we go on, want to exchange names? Or are you too tired to do so?"

"Not even close. I'm Natsu Dragneel."

Her eyes widened for a second before grinning. "I am Erza Belserion, and I'm." She caused a pair of blade-like wings to appear on her back as her staff glowed. "The Princess of Dragons! Come Natsu, face me in combat!"

"Gladly!"

Both got ready for the next attack as they rushed at each other with the two grinning all the way.

(End of origin file.)

The file screen vanished while showing an image of the being as several stats appeared below it, loading at an alarming rate.

(Accessing data….date found.)

**Bio: Within this timeline, the Dragon Queen Irene Belserion, in a moment of clarity, decided not to abandon her child or to possess her in an attempt to become human again, but instead raises her as her daughter so she can become the most powerful mage in the world as well as reestablish the centuries old broken connection between Dragons and Humanity.**

**Personality: Is similar to her canon depiction, but does not suffer from depression and is more aloof and curious, however she is also extremely protective of her mother due to her being the only person to love her in her life, to the point even seeing her talking to a boy or girl will lead to a fight.**

**Powers: She is more knowledgeable of spells, can change her body parts into that of a dragon, can summon weapons from out of nowhere, with a magical staff with a hair of Zeref as it's core which focuses her magical abilities, and a hat that acts like a storage compartment no matter the size or limit.**

**Franchise: Fairy Tail.**

**Fate: To eventually join the Fairy Tail Guild and become acquainted with the timeline's version of Mirajane Strauss, although both are after the same guy aka Natsu Dragneel.**

**Alter Level: 5 (Note- All levels are measured from a scale from 1 to 10, with 10 being the highest possible deviation from the prime subject.)**

(Ending log.)

The screen turned off as it became dark as night once again.


	2. Alterverse File 210

Within a dark room, a looming silhouette of a laptop zooms ever closer to the screen, flashes of strange images hit the viewing apparatus the viewer is currently looking at.

From images of families and friends to the indeterminable faces of happiness and love, the images bombard you as letters fly across the shadows, each one bigger than the last as the screen turned on with a blue hue.

A hand, obscured by a black glove, began to type on the keys as the words began to form.

This set of letters was:

**The Alterverse Files.**

That was when a set of words appeared under the title in a brilliant ray of white and pink.

**Lux Edition.**

The screen showed some numbers before a file was introduced, marked:

**Alterverse File #210- The Enlightened.**

(Initiating origin file)

Xxxxxxx

-Japan, Tokyo-3, NERV basement-

Inside the dark and spacious basement is where we find a room that contained numerous tubes in it. Each one filled with a red fluid that seemed to bubble one in a while.

Footsteps were heard making their way towards them.

But it wasn't Gendo, but a normal looking man in a lab coat with a glazed expression on his face.

He looked at the tubes which each had a naked pale young girl in them with short blue hair.

As he walked, he understood that the idea of cloning a person for a currently unknown goal was foolish and that no one should tamper with the dead.

That's why he was here to make things right.

'By the savior.' He thought before walking down the basement of tubes and dead EVA's. 'To think one man would commit crimes worthy of Mara.'

He walked past the tubes and looked at the girl at the very end.

This girl was normal with short pale blue hair sporting bangs centered in the middle, red eyes, a small set of hips and a B cup chest, who was floating within the red substance. She also looked awake, but barely moved.

The man looked at the tank before seeing a control panel and began activating the release protocols. He saw a light beep above the capsule as the liquid inside began to drain out.

WOOSH!

And saw the girl drop to the ground as wires fell to the ground like decaying eels.

He walked over to her as the girl let out a mumble and began to move. "Hush."

She looked up while the man picked her up and held her like a baby.

"Up you go." He said while carefully walking away. "You don't need to be scared, a new life is in front of you."

She looked at him blankly while trying to process the data in her head.

'Hopefully this child will grow up in a safer environment.'

(A few hours later)

"What do you mean one of the Rei II has been stolen?" Gendo frowned while looking at the local blonde doctor.

"I mean she's gone. The systems weren't broken into or hacked, otherwise the alarms would have gone off."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Gendo frowned while fuming as hell inside. How could this happen so easily under his watch?

But unbeknownst to him, this simple action would change the entire history of the world.

(Many months later)

-Inner Japan, somewhere in the mountain tops-

In the grand mountain range of inner Japan, we find the entire area covered in snow and mist. An area that not many would be caught dead at.

Well...except for the buddhist temple at the very top of the mountainside, which looked very much abandoned and in disrepair if not for the smoke coming from the courtyard.

And it's where the figure was going while carrying the girl in a tightly wound up wool blanket to keep her warm.

The child slept like a baby as the figure walked towards the gates and knocked.

Knock knock!

Silence.

Knock knock!

"Who is it?"

"It is I, Orochimaru Saki."

"Huh?" said the figure from behind the gates. "The exiled one? Here? How unexpected of you to return after you turned your back on the Lord Buddha and embraced the world of science."

"I know, but I've come back for an important reason."

"What?"

"Open the gates and I will show you and your master."

"You will tell me first or I will let you stand out there in the cold."

He sighed. "I have a child, bred to become a weapon to destroy the Ten Realms, including our own."

The monk within went silent while looking very pale.

"I took her from a place worse than Naraka and the man who wishes for the end of all life so that your order can bring her happiness and love that she needs."

Silence.

"You must open the gates, this child needs warmth."

"Mmm…" the girl groaned in her sleep while moving her head a little.

"...very well." The monk said while the gates slowly opened, revealing an old man with tattered robes. "Come and I shall inform the master of your arrival."

"Thank you."

(Inside)

The child rested on the floor near a small fire while the man waited for the master to enter. "Zzzz."

'Gendo Ikari, what asura must you be to create life and yet treat them like a lowly sack of clay.' thought the man looking at the girl with a solemn expression.

"Orochimaru." said a very old man covered in dark tattered robes and was blind in one eye as he slowly walked in with a cane made of sakura tree wood. "It has been a long time."

"Yes, it has, master."

"But while you are banished for trying to turn most of your brothers into the slaves of Mara, I hear you redeemed yourself to the Lord Buddha, is that correct?"

"Yes, and I wish I came with better news, but I had no choice. This child, this innocent girl, I...please take a look."

The old man looked at the child while seeing her face. "She is a sweet child, but what is with the bandages?"

"This child was...cloned or created from a dead woman's cells, and she was one out of approximately ten billion." Orocimaru frowned. "She was the lucky one, her mind wasn't brainwashed to serve that...asura incarnate. But her body wasn't fully developed either, she is malnourished and her body is slowly decaying from the tank she was in."

"And just how did you come onto this information?"

"I stumbled upon it from the notes of a colleague of mine, a Ritsuko Akagi, NERV's head scientist and the one that created both her and…." he sighed. "The Evangelions, who look like giants made of metal but are actually...giant humans that are supposed to be piloted by humans and are…."

"Are what?"

"Powered by a soul, imprisoned within a core. And there are four already created with nine more in production."

The ancient man frowned. "A blasphemous affront to the cycle of reincarnation."

"I know, and that is why I left with this child. If I can help her become happy as a normal child, maybe her soul will find peace and perhaps become a Bodhisattva or obtain Buddhahood in the future. The world needs one after the events of the Second Impact as NERV calls it."

"A horrible event none will forget, one that we can only hope the souls lost have found their way with the great Buddha himself."

"Yes." he sighed. "But Gendo, he and some organization I could not learn about, wants to cause a Third Impact and cause all the souls, both living and dead, to fuse into some kind of asura to do the most blasphemous to both our sacred laws and that of every religion on the planet, to resurrect his wife at the cost of breaking the cycle of reincarnation itself."

"Zzzz." the girl snored lightly as the two men felt pity on her.

"Has word gotten out about them?"

"No, no one but a select few within that organization know about the true plan for humanity. They all believe that the EVA's will defeat the 'tensei' and stop the impact." Orochimaru frowned. "But with this child gone, they will keep on schedule and proceed to use another of her and two others, but I could not gain access to those files."

The master then saw his former student bow to him.

"Master, please allow this child to be raised in the Order of the Daitengu, I beg you."

"You mean have her raised in our teachings?"

"Yes, train her, give her happiness and please, give her possibly to be enlightened. This child was born as a tool but I believe she can be something more than what her creators envisioned her to be. This is all I ask, I may fall to the path of the tengu and never become one with Lord Buddha, but I want to leave a single good deed upon this already bleak world of Mara."

The master looked at him and then the girl while rubbing his chin.

"I beg you master, give this child a chance to live."

"Mmmm." he looked at the child and sighed. "Very well, we shall raise the child as our own, but do remember we are a wandering group of monks, she will have to learn all of our ways, including being detached from any single trace of home or shelter in our pursuit of salvation and enlightenment."

"I understand." He said while the child groaned in her sleep.

"Now, you can stay here for the night but in the morning, you must leave and never return to the temple."

"I understand, master."

The old man turned and slowly made his way out of the room. "She will be raised well, I promise you that my old student."

"Zzzzz."

"Sleep child, your new future shall grow with love." Orochimaru said while rubbing the child's head.

(Many years later)

The birds chirped on the mountain side as we see several monks returning from their pilgrimage and enter the monastery to train for another pilgrimage into the wide and cruel world. All of them ready for meditation or to do their daily chores.

But near the gold coated statue of the Buddha, we find several monks praying in unison as the head monk rang a singing bowl and held incense in his right hand.

The monks kept this up while we notice a man running up with a letter in his hand, frantic and in fear.

"Need….to...deliver...message!" He panted while swinging open the doors and ran towards the head monk. "Father Juyaia, I….I have terrible news…"

"What is it?"

"NERV has...brought Adam to….Tokyo 3…" He panted while handing him the letter. "The tensei have followed and...ha...their plan is starting….ha…."

The man's eyes widened in shock before steeling as he stood up. "This is serious."

"And...they...have summoned someone...a boy...called...Shinji Ikari and….some girl from the fallen Fatherlands…." He panted.

"Summon Rei Kannon." The head monk said. "The Time has come."

"On...it." He said before running out.

'I prayed this day would never come. But it is her karma to face the shadows of her past.'

(In the courtyard)

"Ha!"

"Ha!"

"Ha!"

"Ha!"

The monks were doing various stances and strikes while keeping their breathing steady.

All the while maintaining their forms and posture, as some of them were using poles, spears and long katanas on wooden dummies.

"Ha! Ha!"

The man ran to the courtyard while looking ready to pass out, again. He then ran towards one of the monks nearest to the diverted mountain falls, who was currently meditating under the roaring pressure of the cold mountain water.

WWWWOOOSSSHHHHH!

"Rei Kannon!" He yelled. "Rei Kannon, your presence is required!"

From within the waterfall, a tall woman with long pale blue hair that went to her sides, a F cup chest and wide ass, and wearing dark brown and black robes and some blue mandala beads around her neck, sat in a meditative position with her eyes shut.

"Rei!"

She opened her right eye, which seems to now have a dark green color with a small red iris, and smiled. "Father Sai, how are you this fine morning?"

"You are needed."

"Oh? Why?"

"It's of utmost importance."

She slowly got up and walked down a set of rocks. "I see, it is the will of the Lord Buddha."

(Later)

She sat next to her master while the letter was in between the two of them. "Father Juyaia, is this all true?"

"Yes, an asura has decided to bring forth a plan of destruction, and this boy seems to be the key along with the tensei."

"Shall I look for him?"

"It is your choice, but I warn you, the world outside these mountains are full of temptation. Only a strong soul can escape the grasp of Mara and stay pure."

Rei nodded. "I understand, after all you have trained me to become a healer of evil within these lands, it is natural of you to worry of my well being."

"Rei, you must not be tempted."

"I will not Father Juyaia, after all the Lord Buddha is smiling upon me every time I wake up and every time I slumber. I am well protected."

He looked at her silently and nodded. "Very well, I wish you best of luck. Gather what you will need on your journey."

She bowed. "I will, and don't worry. I will return with the boy, as long as it takes."

"Then go my child and may the Lord Buddha protect you in these troubled times."

Rei nodded while getting up and walked away, leaving the man alone.

'Stay safe my granddaughter.'

(At the gates)

Rei looked outside the gates while holding her bag as the monks stood there to wish her off.

"Stay safe Sister Kannon."

"Don't let Mara tempt you."

"Stay on the path of Buddhahood."

She smiled while in her hands was a long staff with several bronze rings on the sides and with a tengu's wings carved onto the sides. "Thank you fathers, I will return and stay on the right path. The Lord Buddha wills it."

The monks bowed to her as Rei started to walk down the mountain side path, through the snow and ice as they prayed for her safe return.

"And now we wait."

"And pray the world keeps her pure."

(A few months later)

-Tokyo 3-

The cars and trucks honked in the distance as people walked down the endless streets, with Rei walking by and seemingly interested in the lights and colors.

'Such interesting ways humanity has, but not as colorful as the fathers told me from their pilgrimages.' She thought while stopping for a moment to look at a hat stand, with one hat having a 'Hello Kitty' mascot on it. 'Hmm, I wonder if this is an idol they worship.'

"Want one? It's only fifty yen." said the shopkeeper.

"Money is irrelevant in the cycle of reincarnation." She said sagely as she pointed to her komusō, which was hanging from her neck so she could breath a little. "And this is more comfortable then this neko."

"Um ok? Do you still want one? It's popular with the girls."

"No thank you." She said before giving him a paper talisman from her sleeve and gave it to him. "But I bless you with good luck, as per the love of the Lord Buddha himself."

"Uh…." He said while seeing the woman walking away. "...weirdo."

Rei smiled while happy to do a good deed while looking for the NERV building known as Central Dogma. "Hmmm, I wonder where it is…"

As she looked around, the sound of a car came from right behind her as a blue Renault Alpine A310 drove towards her and-

BAM!

Knocked her to the ground while the hood seemed to get totaled from the collision.

"My car!"

Rei groaned while getting up and brushed herself a little as the woman looked mortified. "That was odd, a metal horse. Still that did hurt a little." 'Thank the Lord Buddha for physical training.'

"Oh my god I'm so sorry!"

She turned to her and saw a young boy in the front passenger seat, confused and lost. "It is fine, but why were you racing with this metal horse?"

"Oh right! No time, Shinji you are needed at Central Dogma. Now!"

"Shinji?" Rei blinked while a loud alarm was heard in the distance. "Wait, you're Shinji Ikari?"

"Uh, yeah?"

She walked to him and held his hands together. "I see, you're the one Father Juyaia spoke of. You must come with me for your salvation."

He lightly blushed at the contact while the woman slapped them away.

"We don't have time for that, there's an angel about to attack the city!"

"...angel?" She cocked her head to the side at the strange terminology. "What's an angel?"

"The thing about to level this place if we don't get out of here!"

"...eh?" She looked lost as the car started up and sped away, only for her to make an unbelievably long jump and landed on the passage's seat behind Shinji. 'Best keep quiet until I get to Central Dogma.'

(Later)

-NERV, Central Dogma-

Rei watched the car stop in front of the imposing building before tapping the woman's shoulder. "Can you explain what an angel is? My faith doesn't recognize angels."

"AHHH!" she screamed while grabbing at her chest. "What are you doing here?!"

"I am here to visit." She said calmly. "So what are angels? And will you allow me to take Shinji to our temple?"

She was about to grab her gun when some soldiers grabbed Shinji.

"You are needed, now." One said while dragging him away.

"Hey hey! Let him go!" The woman yelled while running after them, with Rei right behind her, calmly speed walking next to her.

(A bit later)

-The EVA hangers-

Shinji gulped while looking around him, with the woman now known as Misato, next to him and the strange woman nowhere in sight. 'Just what is going on here?!'

That's when all the lights turned on.

Revealing his father on a big screen while seeing giant monstrous mechanical monsters on either side of the room.

"Welcome to Central Dogma, Third Child."

He was about to say something when he felt a hand on his shoulder and saw Rei right next to him.

She smiled and coughed. "Asura Gendo Ikari, SEELE member and destructive killer of karma, I say hello." She bowed. "And wish you the love of the Lord Buddha, despite your actions against the Ten Realms."

Gendo looked down at the girl with surprise, but didn't show it. "Who are you?"

"Kannon." She smiled. "Wandering monk. And I'm here because you have a key to the realm's destruction. More specifically a singularity, am I right?"

"And what are you doing here in NERV?"

She pointed to Shinji. "I'm here to take Shinji here back to my temple and raise him as a monk. Afterall, he doesn't need to be in that giant humanoid causing the Third Impact right? I mean he's a sweet innocent child without love, how is that a good thing for the Ten Realms if he loses his mind from his future battles?"

Gendo narrowed his eyes and looked at Misato. "Major Katsuragi, removed this girl at once."

"Yes sir." She said before getting hit on the head by Rei's staff. "Yeow!"

Rei looked around before pointing her staff at Gendo. "If you won't let me take him peacefully, I will be forced to take him with violence, if the Lord Buddha permits it that is."

"Hey! We need Shinji more to fight the angel." frowned Misato pulling her gun out. "Now drop the stick or I'll make you."

She smiled before throwing the staff in the air and pulled out two small blades from her sleeves and made some non lethal cuts on Misato's arms before grabbing the staff with her cleavage.

"AH!" She cried out while dropping the gun as Rei slashed at some guards nearest to her and did the same non lethal slashes on their limbs.

"Gun her down." Gendo ordered the remaining guards.

They raised their guns at the woman before Shinji moved in front of their aim.

"Stop! Don't shoot!"

"Stand aside Third Child."

"No father."

He narrowed his eyes before seeing the woman grabbing another blade from her sleeve and threw it at the screen, breaking it in the process.

"Can't have that asura making this boy sin for his karma." Rei said before slashing at the guards and making them fall to the ground. "Shinji, do you really want to stay in this place or find salvation with my order?"

"Well...the truth is, I'm still confused on what's going on." He admitted.

She placed her weapons back in her sleeves and held out her right hand. "Then shall I teach you the truth of this world?"

"Uh...I...I don't know."

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

Misato groaned while recognizing the alarm. "Shit! The angel is here, Shinji! Please get into the EVA!"

"Come with me!"

Shinji looked at both while his anxiety and stress took over and he started to slip between conscious thought and unconscious bliss. He then fainted as Rei held him like a princess in her hands.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me!" Misato cried out.

Rei smiled at the sleeping boy as she looked and felt a strange connection to a tall humanoid with orange armor, a single white dome on its head and a single red eye, right in the corner of the deep pit. 'Why? Why do I feel….a karmic connection with this giant?'

"Put the boy down. Now."

Rei looked at Misato before something clicked in her mind as her eyes turned red and caused the LCL below to rise up and formed a set of stairs leading to the giant. "...what a miracle! The Lord Buddha has granted me power over this foul slime of the western gods!" 'Praise be the great savior!'

Misato's jaw hit the floor seeing this. 'What the fuck?!'

The woman stepped on the liquid stairs before reaching the giant's eye and chanted a single prayer of salvation.

Creak….creak….

The arms began to rise up along with the head as the eye began to glow and blink.

'How is she controlling Unit-00?! She's not even a pilot!' thought Misato while the large EVA began to lightly shift.

The EVA then broke its restraints and held out its right palm as Rei jumped on it.

"Noble giant of metal and man, allow us safety from the tensei's and the forces of Mara and I shall grant you salvation." She smiled. "For even a creation of an asura deserves the Buddha's love."

It let out a low growl before slowly arching it's legs down and jumped right through the ceiling effortlessly. This led to smashing through the reinforced steel and shaking the building.

"Oh boy...Ritsuko isn't going to like this."

(Outside)

-The Sea of LCL-

The EVA landed with a thud on the building as it spied a tall and thin humanoid body, long arms that went below its knees, elongated legs and feet that seemed disproportionate to the rest of its body, a single red core in the center of its solar plexus, bone like ribs and with a bone like head similar to a bird with a long beak, in the distance as it was fighting some UN forces.

"Giant." Rei said to the EVA. "Please guide us safely through that battlefield and protect us, I will assist if you so wish."

The EVA didn't speak, but it crouched and took off sprinting at the being.

The angel took notice of the EVA before getting kicked in the face as Rei kept holding Shinji tightly.

'You will stay safe, I promise.' She thought while the 'giant' kept on attacking the angel and making sure it couldn't strike back with rapid kicks and a rapid punch of its left fist.

The angel stumbled back and fell down on the ground with a crash.

The EVA kicked it in the core as Rei took notice of its pain and threw a talisman at it, which didn't work but got the angel's utter confusion.

"I apologize, being of Adam, but you have attacked humanity for the sin of one asura, please go back to your realm and let us pass. We mean you no harm, but if you continue your assault on this city, I will be forced to send you into the wheel of reincarnation." Rei said while trying to end this fight peacefully.

The angel tilted it's head, but made its way back up.

"Please, return to your realm." She pleaded again. "I do not want to kill or harm you, the Lord Buddha loves all in this universe, even you. So please leave this place in peace."

The angel raised its arm out to the EVA, only for a beam to seemingly extend out of it and hit the head of the robot.

It crashed to the water's below as Rei jumped in the air and allowed the LCL to form a platform.

She sighed with sadness before her eyes glowed even brighter and the 'water' started to wrap around the angel and started to strangle it. "I am sorry. But you chose the path of hate."

CRACK!

The angel's body began to crack from the pressure of the LCL as the EVA took the chance and ripped out its core before squeezing it.

Rei dropped the angel as it's body began to sink into the LCL as she made a small prayer to it. 'May your next life be full of peace and love.'

The EVA extended its right palm as Rei stepped on and it continued its trek across the waters.

"Giant, go to the north. Your salvation is within that location." Rei said while looking at Shinji. '...he is cute. But no, I can not fall to simple material desires. Unless...yes, of course, this desire is spiritual and pure, thus I must act upon it.'

The EVA stood up before turning and made its way north.

(Many week's later)

-The monastery-

Boom.

Boom.

Boom.

Boom.

"Master, do you feel that?"

"Yes." The head monk said while not flinching. "It seems Kannon has returned."

"But then why is the ground shaking?"

"Perhaps she has bought a souvenir from the outside world."

Boom.

Boom.

Boom.

The rest of the monks ran out and saw a giant walking towards the gates as it stopped and placed Rei on the ground as she held a boy in her hands.

"I have returned." Rei smiled. "And I have brought my new acolyte with me."

Shinji groaned while finally waking up from his weeks-long stress coma. "Ugh…"

Only for him to notice his position and blushed.

"I see, and you have brought...more."

Rei nodded. "The giant wants salvation as well, so I brought it here. But I must get this boy clothed and washed, he needs to be ready for training."

"Understandable." One monk said while Rei walked into the temple and looked at Shinji.

"Don't worry my disciple, you will be loved here just as I have. So rest and tomorrow we will get your body and mind fixed from the hardships and temptations of Mara."

"...nani?!" He cried out in shock.

'You will be happy, the Lord Buddha wills it.' Rei thought with a compassionate smile.

(End of origin file.)

The file screen vanished while showing an image of the being as several stats appeared below it, loading at an alarming rate.

(Accessing data….data found.)

**Bio: Within this timeline, the clone Rei II was spirited away from NERV and is raised and trained by a group of wandering warrior monks. They take her in and help her find both peace of mind and independence through training and spiritualism that allows her to break from her conditioning and become a better person as a result.**

**Personality: is more talkative with a devout belief in Buddhism and eastern cultures, instead of the western religions that NERV follow. Is also strangely attracted to Shinji and thinks he's in need of salvation.**

**Powers: knows and has trained in various martial arts along with having mastery over non gun based weapons and a strange ability to control LCL with her mind, but other than that she's still human, although she can summon her EVA without being near it and can control it through LCL manipulation.**

**Franchise: Neon Genesis Evangelion**

**Fate: to travel the world with Shinji and obtain disciples in the process.**

**Alter Level: 6**

(Ending log.)

The screen turned off as it became dark as night once again.


	3. Alterverse File 29

Within a dark room, a looming silhouette of a laptop zooms ever closer to the screen, flashes of strange images hit the viewing apparatus the viewer is currently looking at.

From images of families and friends to the indeterminable faces of happiness and love, the images bombard you as letters fly across the shadows, each one bigger than the last as the screen turned on with a blue hue.

A hand, obscured by a black glove, began to type on the keys as the words began to form.

This set of letters was:

**The Alterverse Files.**

That was when a set of words appeared under the title in a brilliant ray of white and pink.

**Lux Edition.**

The screen showed some numbers before a file was introduced, marked:

**Alterverse File #29 The Grand Mistress.**

(Initiating origin file)

Xxxxxxx

-Earth, somewhere in ancient China-

It was a calm day in the fields of rice patties, no wars, no deaths, just the sun, the air, the exploding houses….wait what?!

BOOOOM!

BOOOM!

BOOOM!

BOOOM!

Numerous homes exploded into flames, making the people in the village run away screaming.

BOOOM!

BOOOM!

All the while explosions occurred left and right with no end in sight.

BOOOM!

BOOOM!

BOOOM!

"Quick! To the hills!"

"Save yourselves!"

"Ahhh!"

The livestock themselves also ran in terror while a nearby fireball burned them alive.

BOOOOOOM!

"OINK!"

BOOOM!

We zoom in closer to the main source of all the explosions.

"Hahaha! Eye of Dashi!" laughed a voice while sending blasts of fire at several farms as the object was revealed to be a dark sapphire gem surrounded by a silver star shaped tablet.

BOOOM!

"Dashi! Fighting me is one thing, but leave this village alone!" called a voice from behind the figure. "Think of the animals!"

"Ha ha! Like I would pass up a chance to show off my powers, witch." laughed the being while revealing themselves as a tall man with dark chalk colored skin, wearing thick black armor with several golden spikes on it, a ruby dragon around his right arm and a silver scorpion on the helmet. "I'd worry more about yourself than some stupid village like this."

The other figure, a young woman with long red hair that went past her large hips, copper brown skin, pointed ears, red lipstick, a F cup chest, light green eyes, wearing a white robe with green outlines, a blue sash, and had blue markings that went down her eyes and formed three vertical lines, frowned at this while looking a little hurt. "You must stop, the path of the Haylin will destroy you."

"Ha, like I would listen to a Xiaolin loser, your order isn't even popular." He cackled before raising his right hand out. "Ruby Dragon!"

The dragon glowed before transforming into a massive red dragon with burning amber eyes that glowed like coals. "**Grrrrrrrrr.**"

"Please, joining the Haylin side will only destroy you!" She called out before the dragon blasted hot red fire at her, making her dodge.

"No, it will make me a god! And you, foolish hag, will be the first to bow before me! Hahaha!"

"**ROAR!**"

She dodged another blast of fire while floating in the air. "The corruption of evil will be your undoing Dashi, only a balance between the two will keep humanity safe from darkness. And I'm not a hag, I'm still as young as a new born baby."

"And just like a baby, you'll perish!" he smirked before lunging at her while holding a closed fist gauntlet colored black. "Fist of Tepigong!"

She got hit in the stomach and was sent flying as Dashi grabbed a silver blade from out of nowhere.

"Sword of the Storm!" He laughed as he waved the blade around and caused a storm of blades to appear in a tornado.

She frowned before causing blue flames to appear in her hands and sent them flying at the blades, melting them down into slag. "Those unnatural artifacts will doom the world Dashi, can't you understand that?"

"All I understand is you like to run your mouth more than do any real fighting."

She frowned before throwing fire blasts at Dashi, who used a red sash around his waist to repel them.

"Third Arm Sash."

POW!

She went flying into a rice patty as the arm began to repeatedly pummel her into the water.

He cackled while the Ruby Dragon blasted some livestock and turned them into ruby skinned zombies. "Once you're gone, I shall rule this world unopposed!"

KAPOW!

He went flying into a mountain as a stone golem rose up from the ground and began to strangle the Ruby Dragon's neck.

The woman floated up and cracked her neck. "You won't get that far, I promise you that Dashi."

"Heh, good joke." He smirked before getting up. "But once I'm the emperor, your name will be the joke of every man and woman who thinks that your order is the way to go."

She summoned a ball of flames before causing the sky to darken and thunder clouds to appear.

ZAP!

BOOOOOM!

"AHHHHHHH!" Dashi cried out while getting struck by lightning.

"Save your dreams for later, after you are brought to justice for your crimes." She said calmly before summoning several more golems. "Attack and grab those unholy objects from his body!"

The golems took off running at Dashi who shook off the daze from the shock.

"You're starting to make me mad." He frowned before pulling out a black mirror with white markings on it. "Reversing Mirror!"

The golems turned around and jumped on the woman, causing her to teleport to escape the crushing weight of a thousand tons of rocks and minerals.

"**ROAR!**" the Ruby Dragon roared before blasting flames at her, after destroying the golem that strangled it.

She blasted the dragon in the face with flames as Dashi looked ready to finish her off while she was busy with his 'pet'.

'Time to put that goody two shoes down for good.' he thought before pulling out a small dark cylinder of ice. "Shimo Staff."

FLISH!

The wu transformed into a giant fish of pure black ice while he pulled out a spiked red shoulder guard and placed it on his right shoulder.

"Kaijin Charm." he smirked as the weapon glowed and became the size of a giant mountain. "Time to die!"

Wuya blasted a fireball at the dragon before seeing the shadow under her growing bigger and bigger. She looked up with her eyes shrinking at the incoming attack. "Oh no."

CRASH!

RUMBLE RUMBLE RUMBLE!

The land shook as the Ruby Dragon and Wuya were crushed under the attack, creating a ten mile wide crater in its wake.

Dashi smirked while looking at the broken shards of the Ruby Dragon. "Tisk tisk. Looks like I have to make another one, better add more child's blood to the mix. Maybe some hearts, mmmm, decisions, decisions?"

But what he didn't know was that Wuya was able to use the earth as a domed shield and was waiting for him to move closer to the shards.

'Sneaky move, but it'll take more than that to beat me.' she thought before feeling footsteps moving towards her, which she took as she pulled out a small metal box from her robes. 'I hope this works.'

"Note to self." He muttered while grabbing the shards, not seeing the mound dissolving behind him. "Add indestructible to the list of powers. My pet has to be the best if I want to conquer the world."

"Which will never happen on my watch!"

He turned and saw Wuya opening a small box, which caused him to get sucked in, the wu armor falling to pieces as a result. "What?! What magic is this!?"

"An Iron Spring Box, something you were going to create to seal me away." Wuya frowned as Dashi turned into a dark black spirit with a white mask with dark blue eyes and eight red orbs on the forehead. "But I repurposed it to seal YOU away for all eternity."

"You'll pay for this Wuya! I'll get out of here!" he yelled, the box shaking a little before it went still and she stopped hearing his voice.

"Not on my watch." She said while closing the box and sighed. "I really hate fighting, but it was the only way."

As she looked around, she saw the wu twitching on the ground, calling out for blood and death.

"Better purify them, or at least hide them away forever." She sighed again while some golems rose up and began to pick up the wu. "The world must remain in balance, lest everything burns up and the like...like Atlantis."

That was when she noticed a green bean hopping towards her.

"Hannibal Bean? Why are you here?"

"I saw the battle and I'm here to help get rid of that there Shen Gong Wu."

"If you saw the battle, why didn't you help?"

"Simple, I'm a bean." he deadpanned. "Do I look like I can fight a Haylin Master?"

She deadpanned at him. "Well you ARE the master of Xiaolin."

"Doesn't mean I'm willing to fight."

"Look, just help me find some locations for these unholy objects. We do not want the Haylins finding them or worse, the Four Dragons of Darkness."

"Now that I can do. I'll hide them so well it'll be the end of day before anyone finds them again." he said with a smug look.

Wuya sighed while looking at the sky, which had a blood red sun in the sky. "Let's just hope the Four Dragons of Darkness don't return, or worse, find out about the Iron Spring."

The bean nodded while in the distance, four shadows looked from a high mountain top, smirking evil grins as they knew what to do next.

Find their master and rule the universe.

(End of origin file.)

The file screen vanished while showing an image of the being as several stats appeared below it, loading at an alarming rate.

(Accessing data….data found.)

**Bio: In this timeline, Dashi was the most evil Haylin in history who created the Shen Gong Wu to cause chaos, but was stopped by Wuya, the most pure Xiaolin in history who utilized both good and evil to give herself power and youth but for the benefit of balance. She defeated Dashi and sealed him away, but after a millennium, she has to face the four evil dragon warriors that wish to free him and cause a thousand years of darkness.**

**Personality: Kind and considerate with a love of animals, but is also interested in people's likes, although she does get embarrassed if those likes are fetishes.**

**Powers: similar to canon but can create mystical objects that act like canon wu, with the ability to purify wu as well, but it only works if there are other good people around, which isn't the case since there are more evil in this dimension then good.**

**Franchise: Xiaolin Showdown**

**Fate: to recruit others like her and keep the world in balance.**

**Alter Level: 10**

(Ending log.)

The screen turned off as it became dark as night once again.


End file.
